


You Know They're Watching

by ragingrainbow



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, In Public, Kink Meme, M/M, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“People are watching.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know They're Watching

**Author's Note:**

> For [this](http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/664.html?thread=514456#t514456) prompt at glam_kink. Also for my Exposure Kink Bingo square.

“People are watching,” Adam says in between kisses, his breath hot against Tommy’s ear as he leans close so he can be heard over the thumping bass.

Tommy makes an approving noise, pressing closer to Adam, tilting his head to expose his neck to Adam’s mouth. Adam chuckles, tracing Tommy’s pulse with tongue and teeth, feeling shudders skitter down Tommy’s spine beneath his hands.

Adam knows they shouldn’t, not here, even if it’s a VIP area and they haven’t been bothered tonight, there could still be someone who recognises them, someone with a camera at the ready. But it’s hard to caution himself when Tommy’s pliant in his lap, rocking ever so slightly in a pitiful attempt to find some friction.

And then Tommy moans, low and dirty, right up against Adam’s ear - a secret promise that doesn’t travel far as it’s swallowed up by the music around them - and suddenly Adam can’t think of a single reason not to do it anymore.

He goes slowly, testing the waters to make sure Tommy’s on board, just cupping and kneading his ass (or non-ass, tho Adam doesn’t quite agree with Tommy’s insistence that he doesn’t have one). Then he dips a hand into Tommy’s pants, tracing one teasing finger along Tommy’s crack.

“Fuck yeah.” Tommy’s grip tightens on Adam’s shoulders as he thrusts back against Adam’s finger, forward against Adam’s stomach. “Fuck Adam, do it, fucking do it.”

“God, _Tommy_ ,” Adam pulls his hand free again, pushes three fingers against Tommy’s lips.

Tommy opens his mouth obediently, a faint hint of a blush creeping across his face when Adam pushes in far enough to choke him. Adam’s dimly aware that they’re drawing attention of mingling bodies nearby, a thrill surging through him at the thought of people watching them, seeing that Tommy is _his_.

He moves his other hand while Tommy sucks on his fingers, teasing his fingers across Tommy’s ass before he hooks one under the waistband and pulls them down, just far enough that there is going to be no doubt about what they’re doing.

Tommy moans again, Adam feels the vibration against his fingers, and the blush on his cheeks deepens, spreads like wildfire down across his skin to his neck. Adam smirks as he pulls his fingers free, circles one finger across the rim of Tommy’s hole.

Tommy keens when Adam pushes the tip of his finger in, _slowly_. Tommy is still open enough from Adam fucking him before they went out, so he could go quick, but he wants to savor this moment, wants to memorize the blush on Tommy’s face and every little noise he is huffing out against the skin of Adam’s neck.

Adam kisses the side of Tommy’s head when he pushes a second finger in, glances up into the crowd around them, noticing curious eyes discreetly glancing in their direction. Tommy whines, rocking back a little, and Adam pulls him even closer and pushes a third finger in, scissoring and finding little resistance from Tommy’s pliable body.

Tommy straightens up a little, starts thrusting his hips more purposefully, fucking himself back onto Adam’s fingers, grinding his hard dick against Adam’s. Adam licks his neck when he arches back, and Tommy shudders, catches his bottom lip between his teeth to stop the needy sounds spilling from him.

“People are watching baby, oh _fuck_ Tommy they’re watching and you’re so fucking _beautiful_. You gonna come for me, you gonna come and let them see what I do to you, show them all that you’re _mine_?” Adam babbles on and on in between licks to the shell of Tommy’s ear, can’t stop himself as Tommy shudders and whimpers and writhes against his chest, Tommy’s face turning an even darker shade of crimson at Adam’s words.

It only takes a few more moments, and then Adam gets the twist of his fingers just right, and Tommy tenses in his arms, goes completely rigid for a moment before he collapses, boneless, against Adam’s chest.

Adam holds him for a few minutes, pets Tommy’s hair and kisses his forehead, pulls his pants back up and straightens his shirt. His own cock is still painfully hard, and when Tommy stirs he grabs his hair, holding him still for a bruising kiss, grinding up against Tommy as his tongue fucks into Tommy’s mouth.

He pulls away at the last moment, leans in close and whispers a one word command. “Restroom.”

He holds his head high but doesn’t meet anyone’s eye when he gets up and leads Tommy across the crowded floor.


End file.
